Joseph Solomon - Big Softy
by EmmaD14
Summary: Joseph Solomon has been away on business. His friends have missed him and so has little Cammie. This is him talking to them, and showing how he really is a big softy. Set before the books.


Joseph Solomon, Big Softy.

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

'Uncle Joey', a little girl in a white dress, shouted at a man in the shadow of the room, as she ran up to him and hugged his legs. Joseph Solomon looked down and lifted her high into the air, before placing her on his hip.

'Hello there, Cammie. What are you doing?' he said tickling her sides, she laughed and replied.

'Hiding from mummy and daddy, I'm winning!' she smiled a million dollar smile, obviously happy that she was winning the little game she was playing with Rachel and Matt. I couldn't help but smile back, she was always happy and it was kind of infectious even to Joseph Solomon.

'Well don't let me keep you, Ma'am' he said, placing her lightly on to the floor and pretending to lift a top hat to her, she giggled at his act and curtseyed to him, playing along. 'Before you go Ma'am, could you please tell me where your daddy happens to be?'

'Of course, fine sir, he is talking to aunty Abby, over there, near the food. But don't tell him you saw me' she said pointing her finger at him, showing him not to disobey her order.

Joe bowed, 'Of course, me lady, you're going to be a wonderful spy when you're older, misses' he tickled her one last time, before she ran away, hiding from her parents.

Joe waded into the crowd seeing many familiar faces, not all of them people he wanted to talk to so he sped up. Finally he made it to the buffet and saw two people he wouldn't mind talking to. His best mate, Matt Morgan, and Abigail Cameron, someone he most defiantly wouldn't mind talking to. He approached slowly as neither had seemed to notice his arrival to the buffet table; they seemed to be talking about what to get Rachel for her birthday.

'She said she didn't want a fuss or anything that she isn't bothered what I get her' Matt was saying, his tone of voice made Joe believe he had been repeating himself for a while to his sister-in-law.

'You should have realised by now, after many years of marriage, that when my sister says she isn't bothered about her birthday this year, that she really means get me the best gift ever, no exceptions! God, you are stupid sometimes', Abigail, Abby, said. She then proceeded to hit him on top of the head.

'Sometimes?! He is always stupid' Joe said to both of them, a smile on his face at their banter.

'Joe you made it back in time, I thought you weren't coming' Matt said giving Joe a hand shake.

'Yeah Joe we thought you weren't coming, now you've just ruined the whole damn party' Abby said, but he knew she was messing with him as she smirked at him.

'Don't be like that Abby, you know you've missed me' Joe said as he leaned in and gave her a hug and a kiss.

'Okay, I'll admit I missed you a little bit' and with that she walked away from her brother-in-law and Joe.

'You know you love me' Joe shouted at her, with a smirk on his face. Matt just shook his head at their antics. 'So how've you been Matt?' Joe asked as he took some bread sticks from the buffet.

'Okay, Cammie started school last month, already smarter than the teachers – in my opinion. She's missed you, you know? Well I guess we all have but it's harder to explain it to a four year old. Have you seen her? She's running around here hiding from me and Rachel.' Matt said all this with a smile on his face.

'I may have seen her, and I may or may not have been told to not tell you that I had seen her.' They both laughed 'And I've missed her to, you and Rachel as well, but that is our job isn't it.' Joe spoke, while nibbling on the breadstick in his hand.

'Yeah, unfortunately it is our job.' Matt agreed, solemnly. They both proceeded to get a plate and pile it with food. They heard laughter, and both turned to see Rachel Morgan laughing at them.

'I don't know how you two eat so much' she laughed again, 'long time no see Joe, we missed you' she spoke warmly and tried to hug Joe around his massive pile of food. He smiled at his friend, 'I know I've missed you too'.

'Okay now we all know how much we've missed each other, we should probably find a little girl that is hiding in this room.'

'We probably should, but we shouldn't worry she must be getting tired so her hiding skills will be hindered.'

Joe looked at both of them like they had gone mad, how hard was it to find one little girl. After thirty minutes of looking Joe started to understand how hard it was to find Cammie. She was good even at her young age, a true pavement artist.

They finally found her when it was announced that M&M's were being given away at the buffet table. She was giggling that it had taken them so long to find her.

'Okay, time to go home, little miss' Matt said to his daughter who was falling asleep in his arms, 'you coming Joe, we can drop you somewhere, we are taking Abby as well', he whispered to his friend as Cammie had just closed her eyes.

'Sure, thanks mate', both men walked to the car, the women where already there and Rachel took Cammie and placed her in the car seat in the back. 'So, where are we dropping you two of then' said Matt from the driver's seat.

'Near headquarters for me Matt', Joe spoke softly so to not wake Cammie.

'Me too', Abby smiled and winked at Joe.

The car journey was quiet, as none of them wanted to wake Cammie, for she was not a happy little girl if she was woken from here sleep. The car slowed and pulled up on the curb. 'Don't be a stranger Joe, see you both soon. You should both come around tomorrow, I'm not taking no for an answer. So I'll see you both tomorrow.' Rachel said sternly.

'See you tomorrow, Cammie' Abby kissed sleeping nieces check, 'Love you'

'Love you too aunty' came a sleepy reply. 'Love you as well, uncle joey'.

'Love you too Cammie, me lady, see you tomorrow, and well play hide and seek extreme' Joe said, and he smiled when he heard Cammie's little giggle.

The car drove off, and both Abby and Joe waved. Abby took Joe's hand as they started to walk along the deserted street, it was completely silent.

'Who would have thought it?' Abby questioned out of the blue.

'Thought what?'

'That Joseph Solomon was a big softy on the inside.'


End file.
